Last Christmas
by changeofheart505
Summary: It's that time of year again, and two ex-boyfriends are at the same party... Spiritshipping JadenxJesse, along with JadenxZane, AsterxChazz and ZanexAlexis


Last Christmas

**Sakura: Yeah, I have nothing to say other than… I LOVE THIS SONG! ^_^**

**Jaden: Will I be a girl in this?**

**Sakura: No.**

**Jaden: *sighs in relief***

**Sakura: But you will in my next one!**

**Jaden: *falls over anime style***

**Disclaimer: Sakura Yami doesn't own the song Last Christmas or Yugioh Gx!**

Jesse looked at the boy in front of him. Jaden had refused to talk to him after their break up two years ago, and was currently dating Zane Truesdale. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Kind of like Syrus was when Aster and Chazz started dating. How Chazz got Aster to take a two year vacation from the pros is still a mystery. Suddenly Jaden disappeared into the sky as mist.

"Hey Jesse!" Of all the ironic things in the world…

"Hey Aster," Jesse said. He noticed Aster's hair was slightly longer, not like Zane or Atticus, but there was a difference. The boy also wore a red Mrs. Claus dress that reached above his knees, and slightly high heeled boots, "uh, why are you wearing that?"

"Chazzey wanted me to wear it. Oh well, I got him out of his traditional black Goth look!" Aster smiled. Jesse was about to ask when The Chazz walked up to him… _in a Santa suit…_

"Laugh and I'll kill you!" Chazz snapped. Jesse nodded, but the confusion was still on his face.

"Didn't anyone tell you? There's a Christmas party going on, let's go Anderson!" He dragged Aster away. The boy waved back to Jesse, yelling his good bye as Chazz tossed him over his shoulders. Jesse sighed and ran after them…

Arriving they saw so many things. Alexis and Atticus were talking with Jim and Hassleberry, and Blair was chatting with a Ra student. They all looked happy. Jaden and Zane walked in. Zane had his black coat on, and Jaden a red dress shirt, and black slacks. He blushed as he walked on stage. Zane walked up to Jesse.

"You'll like this…" was all he said as he went over to Alexis. Jesse stared t Jaden, wondering what Zane meant. Sheppard stepped off stage as Jaden cleared his throat. He looked up when the music started.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

The music was slow, so everyone, but Jesse and Jaden, got a partner to dance with.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance away  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

Jesse stared in awe, was this what Zane meant? Because if it was, he liked it.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Jesse smiled, and looked at Zane, who kissed Alexis. So that means he and Jaden were through, but would Jaden take him back? He cheated on him with Syrus, and both were only using the other to get the ones they loved to be jealous. Of course, Syrus got over Chazz and was now dating a girl from the Obelisk dorms. But Jesse still loved Jaden.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Jesse saw Jaden smile at him. Okay, so maybe he felt the same…

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Jesse smiled as the song ended.

_A face on a lover with a fire  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special._

Jaden jumped off stage and walked to a table as music pumped the air. Jesse walked up to him.

"Jaden, I'm sorry!" He said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you. I love you, it's just you were spending so much time with Alexis, I just thought you loved her, and not me, so I decided to make you jealous by lying about loving Syrus, and dating him. We used each other to get the ones we wanted, and now I see he's happy, but I'm not-"

Jaden kissed Jesse, and both males smiled.

"Jesse, I love you. Zane and I broke up last month, and I'm okay with that. We weren't meant for each other. And I know that we are Jesse. Actually, it was Zane's idea for me to sing this song…" Jaden said.

"Our song…" Both smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They smiled, the words of the song echoing in their heads…

Aster smirked at Zane.

"You did the right thing Zaney." Aster said.

"Shut up Mrs. Claus," Zane muttered. Aster growled, but let it slide. He was happy his friend was over his breakup… now if he could only convince Chazz to stop making him wear girl's clothing, life would be so much better!

"He's right Zane, they're happy again," Alexis said. The four looked on as the brunette and the bluenette kissed once again.

**Sakura: REVIEW!**


End file.
